The present invention generally relates to a micro-capsular material adapted to release the encapsulated contents thereof, and more particularly, by way of a specific example, to a photographic method and apparatus which can form monochromatic or photographic developing steps, monochromatic or color reproductions by focusing an image on a surface treated or coated with micro-capsular materials.
The term "micro-capsule" as herein employed is intended to designate a minute or microscopic capsule wherein a nucleous or microscopic drop of liquid material is surrounded by a mantle of relatively impervious material. The mantle is relatively thin and pressure rupturable. Micro-capsules of the type to which reference is here made have been formed by coacervation as well as by methods involving interfacial polycondensation. The structures and methods of forming capsules of this type are described in the patented art and literature. Reference, by way of example, is made to the following United States Letters Patents: U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,899, Nov. 29, 1960, B. K. Green; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,693, Oct. 20, 1942, B. K. Green; 2,374,862, May 1, 1945, B. K. Green; 2,548,366, Apr. 10, 1951, B. K. Green et al; 2,730,456, Jan. 10, 1956, B. K. Green et al; 2,730,457, Jan. 10, 1956, B. K. Green et al; 2,800,457, July 23, 1957, B. K. Green et al; 2,800,458, July 23, 1957, B. K. Green; 2,953,470, Sept. 20, 1960, B. K. Green et al; 2,971,916, Feb. 14, 1961, L. Schleicher et al; 2,988,461, June 13, 1961, H. J. Eichel; 3,016,308, Jan. 9, 1962, N. Macaulay; 3,069,370, Dec. 18, 1962, E. H. Jensen et al.
A description of the interfacial polycondensation method is found in abandoned United States Patent Application Ser. No. 813,425 and in SPE Transactions of Jan. 1963, at page 71. Further reference may be made in this connection to U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,726 and British Pat. Nos. 1,138,590 and 1,161,039.
A principal application of such capsules has been as a coating upon a substratum to produce pressure responsive record or transfer materials. In such cases, the coating of the micro-capsular material is subjected to mechanical impact or pressure, whereby the capsule mantles or walls are broken or ruptured. The capsule contents are thus exposed and released. In some cases the exposed material is reactive with the atmosphere to produce physical markings or indicia while in other applications the exposed or released material is brought into contact with additional reactive substances for similar purposes. Exposure or release of the encapsulated material may be desired for transfer contact as well as a variety of other uses.
The present application discloses a photographic arrangement wherein a recording material of the type generally similar to those above described is utilized in photography for reproducing optical images with the assistance of high frequency electrical energy field, such as an R-F field (Radio Frequency Alternating Current Field).